dublagempediafandomcom_pt_br-20200214-history
As Muitas Aventuras do Ursinho Puff
The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh (anteriormente Puff - O Ursinho Guloso e As Muitas Aventuras do Ursinho Puff no Brasil) é um filme norte-americano do gênero animação lançado pela Disney em 1977, baseado no livro Winnie-the-Pooh de A. A. Milne. É o 22º filme da lista de clássicos da Disney, sendo lançado em 11 de março de 1977 nos Estados Unidos e em 5 de dezembro de 1977 no Brasil. Foi gerado diversas sequências com os personagens do filme, além de programas de televisão, roupas, livros e brinquedos. Dentre as sequências lançadas, estão "The Tigger Movie", "Piglet's Big Movie", "Pooh's Heffalump Movie" e "Winnie the Pooh". Também inspirou uma atração de mesmo nome nos parques Disneyland, Walt Disney World e Hong Kong Disneyland. Tem uma atração mais elaborada no parque Tokyo Disneyland, inspirada no mesmo filme e com o nome de "Pooh's Hunny Hunt". Enredo O conteúdo do filme é derivado de três curtas animados lançados anteriormente em que Walt Disney produziu com base nos livros de Winnie-the-Pooh de A. A. Milne: Ursinho Puff e a Árvore de Mel (1966), Ursinho Puff e o Dia Chuvoso (1968) e Ursinho Puff e o Tigre Saltador (1974). Foi criado um conteúdo extra para juntar os três curtas, fundindo uma história a outra. Um quarto curto com menos tempo de duração em relação aos três anteriores, foi adicionado para o encerramento do filme. Foi baseado no capítulo final de The House at Pooh Corner, onde Christopher Robin tem que sair do Bosque dos Cem Acres pois estará começando a ir a escola. Nele, Christopher Robin e Pooh discutir o que gostam de fazer juntos e o menino pede ao seu urso que prometa se lembrar dele e que mantenha algumas das memórias vivas de seu tempo juntos. Pooh concorda em fazê-lo e o filme termina com o narrador dizendo que onde quer que Christopher Robin vai, Pooh estará sempre esperando por ele. Curta lançado mais tarde Seis anos após o lançamento de The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh, a Disney encomendou um quarto curta baseado nas histórias. Ursinho Puff e um Dia para o Bisonho estreou nos cinemas em 11 de março de 1983, mas nunca foi ligado aos curtas anteriores. Dublagem OBS: * - Nome na primeira dublagem. Canções (1ª versão) # "Ursinho Puff": Coro # "Conto Um, Dois e Toco o Chão": Geraldo Alves # "Pança Ronca, Tá na Bronca": Geraldo Alves e Coro # "Nuvem Pequea": Geraldo Alves e José Manuel # "Já Vai": Coro, Magalhães Graça, Domício Costa, Joaquim Luís Motta, Aloysio de Oliveira, José Manuel, Irene Cruz e Selma Lopes # "O Dia Que Ninguém Vai Gostar": Geraldo Alves # "Ser Tigre é Bacana Demais": Aloysio de Oliveira # "Efalantes e Dinanonhas": Coro # "A Chuva Chega e Cai Cai Cai": Coro, Geraldo Alves, Domício Costa e Cleonir dos Santos # "Nossos Heróis": Aloysio de Oliveira Canções (2ª versão) # "Ursinho Puff": Coro # "Conto Um, Dois e Toco o Chão": Marcelo Coutinho # "Pança Ronca, Tá na Bronca": Marcelo Coutinho e Coro # "Nuvem Pequena": Marcelo Coutinho e José Manuel # "Já Vai": Coro, Pedro Lopes, Maurício Luz, Orlando Drummond, Mauro Ramos, Bernardo Coutinho, Adriana Torres e Selma Lopes # "O Dia Que Ninguém Vai Gostar": Marcelo Coutinho # "Ser Tigre é Bacana Demais": Mauro Ramos # "Efalantes e Dinanonhas": Coro # "A Chuva Chega e Cai Cai Cai": Coro, Marcelo Coutinho e Maurício Luz # "Nossos Heróis": Mauro Ramos